SAGA DE LOS EMISARIOS
by Van reigh
Summary: GON SIGUE BUSCANDO A SU PADRE, DESPUÉS DE AFRONTAR LAS DIFICULTADES Y SITUACIONES EN NEO GREEN LIFE, AHORA SE PROPONE A CONTINUAR CON SU BÚSQUEDA, PARALELAMENTE UN GRUPO ASOCIADO CON LA MAFIA PRETENDE ACCIONES QUE AFECTARAN A LOS SECTORES MAS IMPORTANTES


Gon sigue buscando a su padre, después de afrontar las dificultades y situaciones en neo green life, ahora se propone a continuar con su búsqueda, paralelamente un grupo asociado con la mafia pretende acciones que afectaran a los sectores mas importantes del planeta y los grupos contenidos en ellos.

La mafia continúa en los negocios, las diez cabezas son reestablecidas por jefes federales y locales, el punto aquí, es VENGANZA por lo ocurrido en SEPTIEMBRE.

CAP.1—La cacería--

Un joven misterioso espera en un complejo abandono situado en la ciudad de AMBADA, en el CONTINENTE ASIATICO, al suroeste del mismo.

La lluvia cae precipitadamente, el joven espera sentado.

Su bufanda café entrelazada en su cuello lo protege del frió al igual que su pantalón del mismo color, su camisa verde de mangas largas hacen evidente el contraste entre las prendas, aunque su forma particular de vestirse es muy peculiar y poco practica para el frió y la lluvia.

El JOVEN busca en sus bolsas, forcejea un poco para sacar algo de entre sus ropas, unos segundos después logra sacar un cigarro, lo mira y se da cuenta del filtro húmedo…

El JOVEN.- ¡Pero que lluvia!, no se puede ni fumar,jjmmm, en verdad esta lluvia me fastidia-

SUBORDINADO.- ¿Es este, señor?- Los hombres llegan al frente del joven y le preguntan mostrando a un sujeto muy herido

JOVEN.– Este tipo que tienes en muy mal estado y con sangre, al parecer es él, aunque tengo mis dudas, (me da asco)……claro es muy hábil, ahora se por que tardaron tanto, ya se me estaba congelando el trasero de estar sentado aquí y con esta lluvia- Se le queda viendo, ladeando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda…sentado aun y con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas comenta…

JOVEN.-¿Dime tu nombre?-Pregunta con desden e hipocresía mientras se levanta para después acercarse al hombre herido

MAL HERIDO.- HAN-ZO- Explicita entre unos chorros de sangre que emanan de su boca

JOVEN.- Dime… ¿acaso tu asesinaste a 15 de estos estupidos con tus manos?- Instigante cuestiona

Al ser cuestionado una sensación invade al HUNTER…

HANZO.- (¡¿Qué?! Este sujeto…tiene un aura……!!!ESCALOFRIANTE¡¡¡)

HANZO solo fija su cabeza maltrecha en el suelo, fija su mirada en las botas negras del joven y líder sujeto, su mirada se pierde en el suelo, no solo por las heridas sino por la razón especulada a partir de él, si voltea a mirarlo a los ojos aunque sea un momento será su… FIN…. a la vez se pregunta el hecho de cómo pudo saber el hombre sus acciones estando a casi 3 kilómetros de el mismo ninja….HANZO llega a una conclusión obvia y consecuente

HANZO.- (¡EN!…a gran magnitud)-

JOVEN.- Dime, estoy esperando muchacho….-

HANZO.-SI…fui yo-

SUBORDINADO.- Señor KAGAME. ¿Que hacemos con él?- Uno de los subordinados cuestiona al joven

KAGAME no presta atención al comentario del SUBORDINADO y sigue aun cuestionando

KAGAME.- Tengo otra pregunta HANZO, dime… ¿Tu eres de casualidad uno de los asesinos del aquel SEPTIEMBRE?-

HANZO.- uuughh, no se de lo que me hablas,…- Responde con pautas debido a las heridas

.- ¿Qué hacemos jefe?- Preguntan los subordinados.

KAGAME.-Nada-

SUBORDINADO.- ¡Pero jefe mato a muchos hombres!, este tipo es peligroso, deberíamos eliminarlo-

HANZO fija su mirada a KAGAME por unos segundos, en ese momento se da cuenta que KAGAME esta cabeza a cabeza con el SUBORDINADO.

HANZO.- (¡¿Qué?!)-

KAGAME.-los ojos cafés, los miraste, todo un honor, imbecil- Su mirada es perdida y llena de éxtasis como si lo hubiera disfrutado. La cabeza del SUBORDINADO estalla unos segundos después.

HANZO.- (¿Que técnica utilizo?, es imposible…. el hecho de retardar el efecto de la onda expansiva a causa del impacto, ¡que técnica!…. el resultado no es el que me intriga sino la….!!POSTERGACION¡¡.)-

KAGAME.- Déjenlo.- recoge su pelo largo, negro y ondulado.

Los subordinados que quedan solo obedecen y se van, el silencio se apodera del lugar frío, HANZO solo puede pensar en sobrevivir, se arrastra a la puerta, su objetivo es llegar y salir del lugar, la sangre escurre junto a aquel asesinado por KAGAME, HANZO con las llagas y heridas de una batalla perdida llega al final de la puertas, se postra a la pared del complejo… el lugar donde KAGAME estaba sentado.

HANZO.- tgh…Que tipo, uuughh, demonios… creo que la librare, lo importante es el tiempo que me tomara recuperarme, pero…ese tipo…es…un…demonio- Su mano se dirige a su pecho para sacar unos medicamentos escondidos en sus ropas...

TRUCK

VOZ.-Necesitaras mas medicina. Para curar lo que te hice estupido.jem-

La sangre se desliza por el mentón de HANZO… goteando en el suelo esta el líquido rojo…. una mano esta atravesada por la boca de HANZO. La mano se desliza por la garganta hasta darle salida por la nuca y después por la pared en la que estaba el malherido HUNTER postrado, consecuentemente su cuerpo cae…

RING RING

VOZ.- ¿Hola?...-

KAGAME.-Pensé que tardarías más.-

VOZ.- El sujeto se me escapo, pero parece que la escoria de esos hombres inútiles lo trajo hasta aquí-

KAGAME.- Si, pero sabes que ellos atrapan sujetos heridos, solo les gusta la carroña, …pero…. ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-

VOZ.- Pensé que seria muy bueno para nuestro grupo, (aunque tengo otro motivo), deduje que tú le persuadirías para que se uniera.-

KAGAME - Parece que sigues siendo muy perceptivo igual que siempre…aunque esta vez te equivocaste-

VOZ.-YA, YA. No me fastidies con eso, mejor voy a donde estas para que dejes esas estupideces-

KAGAME.-…KOMORO… siempre serás un niño, además un niño idiota y presuntuoso-

KOMORO.- Mejor cállate, tu eres el que menos capacitado estas para darme consejos idiota-

THUG

KAGAME.- Ya me colgó-

TICK, TICK….RING RING

KAGAME..- (Me pregunto quien será el próximo)…jiji- Espera en el teléfono mientras hace otra llamada-

Después de unos segundos obtiene respuesta

KAGAME.-…si… ¿Si me pasas al sujeto?...espero….-

A kilómetros de donde esta KAGAME, un edificio contiene al sujeto por el que pregunta KAGAME….parece malherido y en muy mal estado

KAGAME sonríe en la lluvia…el preludio de la historia esta dado.

PROXIMO CAPITULO

--Números: la gestación del perseguir--


End file.
